


And the Delectable Smell

by flickerface



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerface/pseuds/flickerface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is willing to go to unorthodox lengths in the pursuit of science. </p><p>Jenkins is hungry.</p><p>(A drabble coda to "And the Charged Atmosphere.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Delectable Smell

Jenkins looked pained. "I don't think so."

"Look," Abby said, "Holtzmann's building us a new ghost trap but it'll be at least a week. Four days if she doesn't sleep. Plus, with the ley lines drained, who knows when the next ghost will show up? We just need to do a few tests." She craned to look over Jenkins' tweed-covered shoulder. "We'll be in and out before you know it." Erin, next to her, nodded emphatically.

With a shake of his head, Jenkins said, "I simply don't think I can risk the Library—" He broke off. "What _is_ that delectable smell?"

Abby followed his glance down. "That's just my lunch. I brought extra in case it takes us a couple days." She lifted the plastic bag that held two wonton soup containers.

Pressing his fingers to his lips, Jenkins said, "Well, how much harm can it do. All right: you, and only you, may go run—tests—on the ghost. If you give me that soup."

Taken aback, Abby said, "My _soup_?" She sighed. "Okay, but you're only getting one of the containers. I gotta have something for lunch. You do not want to see me with low blood sugar." 

"Yes, yes, yes," Jenkins said. "One container. One... Ghostbuster... in the Library." He put out his hand.

Abby inspected him to make sure he was serious. "You've got it." She shook his hand.

"No, I meant—" Jenkins gestured at the soup. 

"Oh!" Abby pulled one of the wonton soup containers out of the bag and passed it over. "I've only got one spoon though so if you want to use it we're gonna have to share," she warned him.

Cradling the container like it held something precious, Jenkins nodded vaguely and wandered away. He took a china bowl out of a cupboard and a spoon that might have been actual silver out of a drawer, humming all the while.

"Okay, you heard the guy, it's me only," Abby said, pushing Erin—despite voluble protests—back out of the Library's doors. She hefted her remaining soup container and headed across the reading room, grinning to herself. _Nobody_ could resist a good bowl of wonton soup.


End file.
